


Wake Up Call

by 5sexualhomos



Series: Wake Up Call Series [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sexualhomos/pseuds/5sexualhomos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam knows that Zayn prefers to wake up gradually rather than right when the alarm goes off so Liam decides to do his boyfriend a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

Liam woke up with a smile on his face, next to his boyfriend of two years in the apartment they had shared for one year.

Liam opened his eyes to the beautiful sight of his boyfriend sleeping peacefully. He simply stares at Zayn for a few minutes marveling at how perfect he is.

He takes in Zayn’s toned arms and the tattoos that cover them. As well the couple that are on his chest. He admires his chiseled abs and brushes his fingers across them lightly. 

The last thing Liam notices is Zayn’s erection.

How this is the last thing Liam notices is beyond him considering one of his most favorite things about Zayn is his cock but you’d never hear him say that out loud.

Liam looks at the clock which reads 6:09, 21 minutes before they need to be up and getting ready for the full day of interviews ahead if them. Liam knows that Zayn prefers to wake up gradually rather than right when the alarm goes off so Liam decides to do his boyfriend a favor.

Liam pulls the covers off the bed to reveal a naked Zayn who shivers slightly but remains asleep, Liam slowly pulls Zayn’s legs open and fits himself in between them. He starts   
slowly, taking in only the tip, running his tongue over it repeatedly. He then licks a stripe from the base of Zayn’s cock to the tip and doesn’t hesitate to take as much as he can into his mouth and begins bobbing his head up and down.

Zayn shifts in his sleep and let’s out a quiet moan “oh, Li” he says softly. Liam looks up expecting for Zayn to be awake but finds he’s still asleep. He begins to suck harder on his boyfriends member in hopes he will wake up sooner.

Liam continues sucking and licking Zayn’s cock for a couple minutes before his boyfriend finally wakes up.

"Good mo—ooh" Zayn lets out slightly shocked. Liam doesn’t stop he simply looks up at Zayn with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he goes faster, hollowing his cheeks. Zayn lets out a moan that could put a pornstar to shame. "Oh god, li-am don- don’t st-stop" he lets out breathily as he wraps his fingers into Liam’s hair urging him to go faster.

Liam complies happily, swirling his tongue and humming occasionally. Zayn is writhing underneath Liam at this point, letting out little whimpers as he grips the sheets tightly. “I’m so - close li” Liam hums in acknowledgement and moves until his nose his touching Zayn’s stomach.

That was it for Zayn.

Zayn explodes down Liam’s throat, the latter swallowing all of Zayn’s juices. Once Zayn stops coming Liam pulls off of his boyfriends dick with an obscene pop. He sits back on his legs and smiles.

"Good morning, Z" he says casually. "It really is" Zayn pants, still coming down from his high. He looks at his boyfriend and smirks "c’mere" Liam gets out of Zayn’s legs and crawls up the bed, laying next to Zayn, with his head on his chest and an arm over his waist.

"So what was that for?" Zayn asks as he runs his hand through Liam’s hair.

"I can’t wake up my amazing boyfriend with a blow job without having a motive? I’m wounded"

"Well there’s certainly no complaints here. I wouldn’t mind waking up that way more often" Zayn says with a smile.

"Oh really?" Liam says incredulously, looking at Zayn and raising his eyebrows.

"Really" Zayn says smiling and then kissing Liam. "Love you"

"Love you too, Z"

At that moment their alarm goes off, signaling the need to get ready for the full day ahead of them. “Ugh” Zayn groans “five more minutes..”

Liam chuckles “guess I’m showering first then” he gives Zayn a quick kiss before getting up and going to the bathroom.

Zayn stays in bed thinking about just how lucky he is to have Liam. He then starts thinking of ways to possibly repay him for the wonderful wake up call.

And then he gets it.

It may be somewhat devilish but he’s certain Liam will love it.


End file.
